The Raven and The Butterfly
by CerberusKin
Summary: Dear dear butterfly. When a raven comes for you. What will you do? When the raven asks "What can you do to convince me not to kill you?" You say "I will show you how to love." You show a creature that cannot love how to love. He lost you. Now has you...
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters and I certainly do not make profit from this.

Summary: Dear dear butterfly. When a raven comes for you. What will you do? When the raven asks "What can you do to convince me not to kill you?" You say "I will show you how to love." You show a creature that cannot love how to love. He lost you. Now has you. What will you do? He will kill the one thing that killed you. But what will you do? When a spider comes for you?

Author's Note: So I had a thought and I kinda liked it. I always see illustrations of Ciel with an blue butterfly on his hand or surrounded by blue butterflies. Not to mention every time I see him I think of a blue butterfly cause he kinda reminds me of one. Obviously Sebastian is a raven from the signature raven from the beginning and ending of the series. Someone else makes a very short appearance at the end of this chapter :) Enjoy and Review Please It is my first Kuroshitsuji fic

Prologue

He could not believe it.

_Raven…..raven…..raven…..raven…_

He searched for centuries.

_Raven….where's the butterfly's raven?_

He checked every civilization, every country. Still nothing.

_Where's the butterfly that taught the raven to love? What happened to that beautiful blue butterfly? Why is the raven desperate?_

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing! Why could he not find him! His one and only chance at something good…where did he go?

_Raven? Raven? Where's my raven? Come save me! Please! RAVEN!_

He grits his teeth as he remembers.

_RAVEN! _

_NO!_

_Silence_

_Its body crumbled in a heap. The life that once made it sparkle and shine had faded. It lay in a pool of blood. The beautiful blue color he had come to love so dearly stained with blood. Body violated and damaged. All he could feel was rage. Their screams filled the musty early morning air. Their blood painted the ground. But it lay there. Still. Unmoving. He felt its soul leave but he knew it did not pass on. He felt it be reborn. He swore for all eternity to get him back. _

Blood tears stained his face. His butterfly. His blue butterfly. Why?

_Raven?_

He knew that voice.

_Raven._

After so many years. Could it be?

_Raven….save me….._

"Would a person who once had faith in god call upon someone like you?" He smirked. Just like so long ago.

"Would a butterfly love a raven?" a childish giggle.

"I did once. It could happen again." he stepped closer. His butterfly was everything he remembered him to be. Pale soft skin. Teal-sea blue hair. And the most beautiful crystal blue eyes he had ever seen. This was his butterfly. This was his lost mate. This time he would not lose him. He heard his butterfly's captors scream as he tore them to shreds. Then, with them gone, he approached his butterfly again. Wrapped in a red sheet that was once draped over his body when he had lain on the cold stone sacrificial table. He hated that cloth. He hated the color of it. It reminded him of that day. The day his butterfly was taken from him. The blood that surrounded his beautiful body. The stillness of his body and the great sense of emptiness and loss that followed after. He had searched for so long and now he got what he was looking for. He remembered the day he met his butterfly and how it started with a simple kiss that turned into a full day of passionate love making. He had marked his butterfly as his.

"I have searched for so long." he removed the offending sheet. Revealing soft pale skin he had longed to touch for so many years. So many centuries.

"And I have called for you. Waiting for you to find me." The sheet was gone and was replaced by his body. His butterfly shuttered. "I forgot the touch and feel of you"

"I will help you remember."

"Raven…." He kissed his butterfly. He could barely keep control.

"My beautiful blue butterfly…" Another kiss and this time came the shedding of his clothes and penetration of his butterfly's once virgin new body.

"Raven…" His name passed from bruised lips as he lost himself.

"Ciel…" They were one again. They were together after so many years. So many centuries of haunting memories and fleeting glances of what had been. of what might be again.

"Will you be by my side again?" They had finished and were now laying under the red sheet he hated so much. for now it would do. He could not deny his butterfly. How could such a delicate creature, capture the heart of a creature that could not love before?

"An angel took you from me and an angel almost had accomplished taking you from me again. I believe we need to weed out this angel." He would not allow it to happen again. She must pay. She took his butterfly from him and wanted her blood on his hands.

"Agreed. But I cannot continue to call you Raven." He chuckled dark and deep making Ciel shiver in delight and renewed want.

"Sebastian."

"Pardon?" Ciel stared up. Questioning what he just heard.

"My name. Something you do not know fully. Raven Sebastian Michealis. But around others we do not trust it is Sebastian." That smile. That sweet smile that captured him into doing that kiss so many years ago. It completely made him undone and lose himself in his butterfly once more.

"All…nngh…right….Ah!" Another thrust. Another kiss. More touches. And whispers of their love. The raven found his butterfly. And as he claimed the butterfly over and over again a spider sat. Perched on a body torn to pieces, the spider watched. He watched the raven prove his love to the butterfly over and over again. Wishing the butterfly had chosen him. There were always ways of swaying him. But the spider knew one thing. Touching or even thinking about taking a possession of a raven would ultimately end in his, the spider, spider, even if it was a small, felt pity for the angel that would face the wrath of a vengeful demon.


	2. Death of a Butterfly, Birth of a Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters and I do not make any profit from writing this story.

A/N: This chapter takes place at Madam Red's funeral. Everything will be explained in due time. The song is something that popped up in my head with Ciel singing it so I wrote it into the story. Hope you like it. Please Review.

Chapter I Death of the Butterfly, Birth of a Demon

**Come away with me my child**

**Fly away, to the stars.**

**Come with me my lovely child**

**Your soul, I will take.**

His voice echoed. The sadness and pain laced into the melody tore at the hearts of those present. Even though they all looked. They could not find the person responsible for such a song. Above, in the rafters of the church, the butterfly sat. A long sapphire blue coat that temporarily served as a disguise for his wings had soft lines and slightly rounded edges. He wore knee high black boots with the same sapphire blue color for the laces with sapphire blue socks that ended an inch above his boots. His undershirt was black and his vest sapphire blue with black lace over laying it. An equally blue top hat with a lighter blue ribbon around it adorned his head. Raven feathers were neatly placed on one side. A reminder. A very obvious reminder. He belonged to a raven and nothing else. But his human ties kept him from being detached to all else except for his raven. The woman he had known as Madam Red had become nothing but a killer. So entranced in the power of a supernatural being and became something that was deemed unworthy to touch a butterfly such as himself. She was gone now. He felt the crushing pain. The hollowing of his heart where she once held place. She was gone. So he sat there. He sat there and he sang.

**Come away with me my dear.**

**Fly away, to the heavens.**

**Come with me my lovely blood**

**Your soul, will be mine.**

Not far from him his raven sat perched and watched. Unmoving. Emotionless. Displeased. The butterfly could careless. His heart was being torn asunder and his raven was being unsupportive. Yet he loved him regardless. His raven watched. In his mind the raven wished for the pain to stop. He could here his butterfly screaming within his own mind. The pain becoming unbearable. His butterfly. His love. His mate. Was one of few that were creatures of happiness, joy, sadness, and pain. They suffered to lighten the pain of humans, angels, demons, death god's, what ever creature needed comforting. They took upon themselves the sharpest side of the blade while the ones suffering took the dullest of hits. His butterfly allowed them to move on without hesitation. Without looking back. He was displeased. Such a beautiful creature he loved so dearly. Yet there was nothing he could do but watch his butterfly sing.

**Come away with me my love**

**Rip my heart, from my chest.**

**Come with me my only love**

**I will never heal.**

He continued to listen. The song only used for personal pain. He was becoming opposite of what his duty was. The raven watched below as the guests to the funeral fell to their knees. Unable to control their crying. Unable to control their grieving. His butterfly was sharing his pain. He was making them feel what he felt. Immense loss and separation. Another heavy loss. Another great separation. Another sundering of his heart. Another tearing of his soul. The raven continued to watch. Feeling the emptiness plaguing his butterflies heart.

**Come away with me my heart**

**Fall away, to the ground.**

**Come with me my broken heart**

**My soul will never rest.**

Elizabeth could not understand. She heard Ciel's voice. She knew it was him singing. But she could not find him. The butterfly continued to sing. His voice never wavering. A soft sad melody of pain and suffering. A song that tears the heart to pieces. Causes suicide and insanity. A song that kills and shatters ones soul. A butterfly could always be one of nothing but good. But a butterfly such as himself would never fully be such a thing. He was a sapphire blue butterfly. Mated to a demonic raven. Killed by angels for centuries. Kept from his one love for so long. One always knew. They all always knew. Never let a raven fall in love with a butterfly. Always keep the butterfly away from the raven.

**Come away with me raven**

**Take me to, your domain.**

**Come with me my little lambs**

**Let us take your souls.**

A resounding gasp echoed out through the church. His raven stared wide eyed at him. The song's lyrics could always be changed pending on the situation. A butterfly could tell when it was ready to be taken. To leave its human mortal form to join its destined mate for eternity. Ciel. No. His lovely butterfly changed the lyrics. He was ready. His heart in pure suffering. Pure agony. It was his turn now. The sapphire butterfly would no longer be the target of attacks. He would be his. For eternity. He now had his butterfly safely in his arms. His eyes blank and unseeing. Lost in the thought of what was to come. He sacrificed her to get to this point. Her death was what brought him to this point.

Raven lifted his butterfly closer to her face. Its pale, soft neck fully exposed to him. It was time. And he would not waste another minute. Without warning the raven bared his teeth. Each one sharp. Each one piercing the porcelain skin coloring the butterfly's clothes in its blood. Biting deeper the raven began to twist and intertwine his tainted, demonic soul with that of his butterfly's. blood poured forth from around the raven's mouth in a continuous stream to the perfect white tile below. Painting the floor a beautiful red. Gasps were heard before horrified screaming tore through the church. The priest gazed at the scene about. Too shocked to move. The raven did not stop. His black wings outstretched from his body. His appearance changing. His feathery soft hair lengthening slightly. His butterfly no long kept the appearance of its human form. Beautiful, softly rounded wings turn into gothic sapphire blue wings that spread forth from its back. Its knee high boots went from black to blue and the laces turning a shade lighter. His socks turned into thigh highs ending a little below his thighs and were held up by a black garter belt which was hidden under very short sapphire blue shorts with thin black trimming. His shirt stayed the same but his vest was replaced with a lace up corset vest that was a cobalt blue. His eyes went from sea blue to it signature clear sapphire, crystal blue. His hair lengthened some but stayed the same color.

Undertaker leaned against the entrance way of the church. Watching as the demon dragged the butterfly into darkness. He heaved a great sigh as he watched remembering what was told to him in his days as a shinigami.

_Never let a raven fall in love with a butterfly._

He continued to watch as their souls became forever bound.

_Always keep the butterfly away from the raven._

He watched as the raven became more powerful. And the butterfly becoming more of a caged animal than a beautiful creature.

_Nothing good ever comes from a raven whose taken a butterfly for its mate._

Everyone watched as once perfect teeth became slightly pointed. Its wings more defined and less rounded. Blood had ceased to flow but the it spread across the floor as if alive of its own accord.

"Never thought I would ever see the death of a butterfly and the rising of a demonic one." Undertaker turned and left. There was a reason why he retired.


	3. The End to The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters and I certainly do not make profit from this.

Author's Note: This will be the last chapter for this story. Bo fear there will be other parts to this. I'm currently making a prequel and sequel to this. The title to this story is gonna change as well to accommodate the others. read and enjoy :)

_Chapter II __The End to The Beginning_

Confusion. That was all he felt. Absolute confusion. Once wandering the realm of light free and fearless. Now wandering the realm of darkness and despair sent wave after wave of confusion through his body. A butterfly he was. A butterfly of light he had been. Now a butterfly of darkness. He sang a song of death and pain. In return he was granted eternal darkness. A forever mate to a demonic raven. The one he loved for so many a year. So why the confusion. Ciel had remembered a spider in their past time. One that had fought relentlessly for him. One that loved him but did not receive that love back. Ciel's heart belonged to the raven. It always had. Always will. When more thought came to it, the sudden confusion made sense. The spider's presence had been more prominent as of late when the raven would leave his butterfly's side for a minute or two. Upon realizing the trick, the butterfly tore to shreds the feeling of confusion. Fighting it with the stronger emotion he felt for his raven. He smiled. Speak of the devil, no pun intended of course. A sigh of relief escaped his soft lips as his raven wrapped strong arms around a slim waist.

"Something has been troubling you as of late my eternal love. What is weighing so heavily upon your mind?" Another sigh. Ciel allowed the warm embrace to calm his mind before answering his demon.

"There has been an extra presence when you leave for more than a minute or two. It has become more prominent as the days pass. It is someone quite familiar." He heard the low rumble deep within his raven's chest. The growl that came forth held every ounce of killing intent and malice. The one thing the butterfly learned before his abrupt drop into darkness, never touch what a demon owns. Especially a raven and his butterfly. Flashes of their past battle flashed through the young butterfly's mind. The pain that came afterward from the thought he had lost his raven to a spider. But a victor was not decided that day. Something that loomed heavy over both in their search for each other.

"Do not trouble your mind over him my love. He is nothing more than a weak coward that will forever be a coward. He will never take you from me. Now, put him out of your mind. We have other pressing matters." he placed a gentle hand on Ciel's stomach. The butterfly sighed again. That's right. He had allowed his thoughts to run rampant and forget the two little ones he now carried. Their children. Another contented sigh. The raven had become more and more impatient as the days went by. Waiting all the impatiently for them to arrive. His nerves being far worse than his lovely butterfly. Maternal instinct had kicked in calming once scattered nerves. The butterfly only wished it would be so for his raven. Things would be so much easier if it were to happen. But alas he was stuck with a nerve scattered mate who was far too impatient for their children to arrive. Something that amused Ciel greatly.

Their conversation together helped take both their minds off of their current guests. A priest from a well known church, the human tie the butterfly had who was known as his aunt Marques Francis Middleford and her daughter Elizabeth. The one who was once promised to Ciel in his human life. Ciel stared around at the three before him. Before finally meeting his aunt's disapproving stare head on. The priest, much to Ciel's displeasure, was the first to speak.

"From what the Marques has told me of your situation young Phantomhive…"

"There is no 'situation' and there is certainly nothing you can do to change what has happened. There are things here that have been happening for over thirty-five hundred years. You know not what you deal with." The priest just stared open mouthed and took a glance at the demon behind Ciel.

"Ciel. You probably already know my disappointment in you." Ciel just stared. Not caring. "Humph. It seems you could care less. I brought Father Ingram here to rid you of that _creature and be free of him!" Ciel blinked. His eyes were blue. He blinked again. They were red. His aunt gasped._

"_You are trying to stop something that has already come to pass. Trust me when I say this, you will not succeed with your soul still in your body."_

_With their guest's long gone, Ciel lay back on the bed he shared with his demon. He could not believe the absolute nerve his aunt had in bringing the priest but then again he should not have been surprised. Ever since Madame Red's funeral which was his descention into darkness, things had changed drastically. Though the tragic story of him and his raven now has come to an end things could not have been more perfect for an ending. He now carried their child. A product of many centuries of love and loss but now an eternal love. He felt the bed shift and dip slightly before the warmth of his eternal mate's arms wrapped around his small but growing frame. _

"_Are you ready for the next story to begin my love?" Ciel lay stay for a while, enjoying the warmth of Sebastian's arms._

"_I believe so my most loving raven." A dark chuckle reached his ears and he smiled._

"_So it shall begin."_


End file.
